For aircraft propelled by turbojets, with or without pilot, drones, for military applications, one objective is stealth.
Stealth is defined in particular in relation to two parameters: the radar cross section (RCS) and the infrared signature (IRS). The RCS is the surface area likely to appear on a radar, taking account of the geometry of the aircraft. The IRS is the heat signature that the aircraft leaves, particularly at its ejection nozzles.